


Everybody's Somebody's Fool

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x11, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Fehlende Szenen aus 3x11'Michael' / 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?'Der Titel entstammt einem Lied gleichen Namens von Michael Jacksons Album 'Ben' von 1972





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everybody's Somebody's Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331644) by [Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei). 



> Kommentar der Autorin Lokei: Oh, Glee. Wir würden dich kaum wiedererkennen, wenn du uns nicht regelmäßig exzessives Melodrama und armselige Entscheidungen präsentieren würdest und Handlungslücken, so groß, dass man eine ganze Wagenladung glitzernder Vampire hindurchfahren könnte. Und somit gewinnen die Hummel Familie und ihr mutmaßlicher Schwiegersohn diese Woche mal wieder alle Preise. Wie gewöhnlich.

"Ich bin jetzt Captain der Warbler und ja, ich bin es leid, immer nett zu sein." Sebastian grinste sie alle reihum noch einmal an, zwinkerte Blaine zu und verschwand, bevor einer von ihnen auch nur reagieren konnte. Als die Türen des 'Lima Bean' hinter ihm zugefallen waren, schloss Kurt die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe und zählte bis zehn.

Alle saßen da in fassungslosem Schweigen. Kurt öffnete die Augen und fragte sich, wieso weder Rachel noch Santana längst explodiert waren. Sie – und übrigens auch Artie – sahen dagegen _ihn_   an und fragten sich wohl dasselbe. Kurt atmete aus und wandte sich Blaine zu.

Das Gesicht seines Freundes sah fast genauso unglücklich aus wie nach seinem Fehltritt am 'Scandals'.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", sagte Kurt mit leiser Stimme, aber er kam schnell in Fahrt und wurde lauter. "Mir ist ziemlich klar, dass du ihm so etwas nie absichtlich erzählen würdest, also was um alles in der Welt ist passiert, Blaine?"

"Es war ein blödes Missgeschick", fing Blaine an.

"Ein Missgeschick, über das du uns vielleicht hättest _vorwarnen können_?", blaffte Rachel ihn an. Kurt beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie, was sie tatsächlich verstummen ließ. Zumindest vorübergehend.

"Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Es waren vielleicht drei Sekunden in einem kaum einminütigen Gespräch, von dem ich die meiste Zeit damit verbracht habe, mich höflich wieder zu verabschieden." Blaine hielt seinen leeren Kaffeebecher fest in der Hand und drehte sich zur Seite, um Kurt direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Er hat nicht von seinem Handy aus angerufen; dann wäre ich gar nicht erst rangegangen. Es war eine Dalton-Durchwahl. Er muss sich ins Lehrerzimmer geschlichen haben, oder was weiß ich."

"Was zum Teufel hast du ihm gesagt, Anderson? Ich dachte du wärst klüger als das." Santanas Ton war bitter, aber er hätte schlimmer sein können. Kurt wusste nicht, ob an dieser Sache von wegen 'Verwandte im Gefängnis' wirklich was dran war, aber Sebastian schien sie eingeschüchtert zu haben. Grund Nummer 713, warum dieser schmierige Klugscheißer auf Kurts Liste stand.

"Ich war abgelenkt. Er fragte, was ich mache und ich sagte ihm, dass ich an dem 'Startin' Something' Arrangement arbeite. Ich habe nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass es für die Regionals ist, ich schwöre." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. "Obwohl es sein könnte, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich mich weiter auf die Regionals vorbereiten muss, um ihn endlich abwimmeln zu können. Er hat wahrscheinlich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Leute."

Die anderen drei blickten immer noch finster, aber Kurt streckte die Hand aus und verschränkte die Finger mit Blaine. "Missgeschicke können vorkommen. Wenn Nick oder Trent am anderen Ende der Leitung gewesen wären, dann hätte mir das genauso gut passieren können. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass _die_ mit dieser Information nichts weiter angefangen hätten – weil sie nämlich ein Herz haben."

"Wir müssen es den anderen sagen", sagte Rachel.

"Wir müssen überlegen, wie wir die Warbler aufhalten können", meinte Artie.

"Und wir müssen uns überlegen, ob die New Directions Deep-Throat hier eine Lektion erteilen sollen für seine Plaudereien." Santana funkelte ihn an und Blaine zuckte zusammen, während Kurt ihr insgeheim zwei Punkte gab für eine Beschimpfung, die sowohl einen einigermaßen passenden historischen Bezug hatte, als auch gleichzeitig offen anzüglich war. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er es gut fand, mit der Nixon-Regierung in einen Topf geworfen zu werden. Beschimpfungen seines Freundes fand er generell nicht gut.

Er sagte es ihr auch, was ihm ein kaum verhohlenes Grinsen von Rachel und Artie einbrachte. Kurt stand auf und zog Blaine an der Hand auf die Füße. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Blaine das ganze Ausmaß von Sebastians Worten klar werden würde und diese Unterhaltung wollte Kurt nicht vor den anderen mit ihm führen.

"Es ist spät, wir haben noch Hausaufgaben zu machen und vor morgen können wir sowieso nichts unternehmen", sagte er kurz. "Ihr könnt es den anderen heute noch sagen, wenn ihr wollt; ich werde Mr Shue morgen informieren, damit wir einen Plan austüfteln können. Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen."

Als sie sicher und gemütlich im Auto saßen, drehte Kurt sich zu ihm hin, faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und wartete.

Er musste nicht lange warten.

"So etwas wäre nie passiert, als Wes noch im Rat war. Was denken sich Thad und David nur dabei?" Blaine sah genau so wütend aus wie Santana ein paar Minuten vorher ausgesehen hatte. "Sie sind Warbler – und sie sind unsere Freunde. Und selbst, wenn sie das nicht wären, solche Schummeleien widersprechen dem Ehrenkodex der Dalton. Was machen die da nur?"

Kurt zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hast du es nicht gehört? Sebastian 'mein-Vater-ist-Staatsanwalt' ist jetzt Captain der Warbler."

"Die Warbler haben keinen Captain", Blaine war ganz klar verwirrt.

Kurt seufzte: "Außerdem haben sie dich nicht mehr. Ohne dich und Wes als ausgleichende Kräfte, ist da eine Art Vakuum in der Gruppendynamik. Jemand, der so machtgeil ist wie Sebastian, musste also nur hereinmarschieren und sich selbst zum Mittelpunkt machen. Ich nehme an, wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass er sie noch nicht alle in der Hand hat. Vielleicht können wir morgen mit ein paar von ihnen reden und sie davon überzeugen, das Richtige zu tun."

Blaine rollte den Kopf an der Rückenlehne zur Seite und sah Kurt hoffnungslos an. "Die Warbler haben letztes Jahr gegen die New Directions verloren, obwohl wir beide zum Team gehört haben, und jetzt, wo wir stattdessen hier sind, würden manche wohl meinen, dass ihre Chancen erst recht noch schlechter sind. Glaubst du nicht, dass sie uns das in gewisser Weise heimzahlen werden?"

Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Einen Versuch ist es trotzdem wert."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du sprichst es nicht aus und das ist lieb von dir, aber seien wir ehrlich. Ich hab Mist gebaut. Sie werden alle stinksauer auf mich sein."

Kurt schenkte ihm ein klägliches Lächeln. "Wahrscheinlich. Aber, wie mir ein kluger Mensch bei meiner College Bewerbung gesagt hat: 'Gib niemals die Hoffnung auf, wir kriegen das schon hin'."

Blaine nahm eine von Kurts Händen von seinem Bein, legte sie an seine eigene Wange, schmiegte sich in die Handfläche und schloss die Augen. "Ich liebe dich."

Kurt beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn auf die andere Wange, da der Weg zu seinen Lippen teilweise versperrt war. "Ganz meinerseits. Jetzt komm, lass mich dich nachhause bringen."

 

*** * ***

 

"Was hat er gemacht?", Finns Stimme erreichte eine Tonhöhe, wie Kurt es noch nie zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte. "Mensch Alter, sag mir, dass er das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat."

"Natürlich nicht", schnappte Kurt zurück. "Deshalb hab ich ja gesagt, es war ein unglückliches Missgeschick." Er stocherte in der Lasagne auf seinem Teller herum und fügte leise hinzu: "Obwohl..... dass es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass diese hämische kleine Ratte das Gespräch zu ihrem Vorteil manipulieren und diesen Vorteil dann auch sofort ausnützen würde, sagt sehr viel mehr über sein Herz aus als über seine Intelligenz."

"Jetzt aber mal halblang, Kurt", sagte Burt und reichte Carole den Wasserkrug. "Du hast selbst gesagt, es war ein Versehen. Und schließlich habt ihr noch genügend Zeit, etwas anderes einzustudieren, wenn es sein muss."

Kurt rührte in seiner zerfledderten Lasagne herum. "Das stimmt. Seine hämische Schadenfreude war wirklich ätzend, aber es war auch ziemlich dumm von ihm. Er hat ihren Vorteil preisgegeben, indem er uns den vorzeitigen Hinweis geliefert hat. Besser, jetzt davon zu erfahren, als an den Regionals, wenn der Vorhang für uns aufgeht."

"Ganz genau", stimmte Burt zu. "Und ich nehme doch an, dass es eine angemessene Vorgehensweise gegen solche Vorfälle gibt."

Finn runzelte die Stirn. "Wurde Coach Sylvester nicht suspendiert, als sie unsere Setliste weiterverraten hat?" Er sah ernsthaft besorgt von einem zum anderen. "Das wird Blaine aber nicht passieren, oder? Denn das wäre echt Scheiße. Also wirklich Scheiße. Wir brauchen ihn schließlich für die Regionals und bei ihm können wir nicht einfach sagen, er hätte mir eine Bühnenohrfeige verpasst."

Der restliche versammlte Hummel-Hudson-Clan starrte Finn teils verwirrt, teils verständnislos an. Kurt nahm an, dass Finn Carole und seinen Dad nicht in alle Details des Vorfalls mit Santana, damals vor den Sectionals, eingeweiht hatte.

"Außerdem wäre es richtig unfair, denn es war ja keine Absicht", fügte Finn hinzu und sah sich verwundert um, als verstünde er die Verständnislosigkeit der anderen nicht. "Ich rede so oft einen Scheiß, den ich eigentlich gar nicht so meine."

"Du meinst, wie zum Beispiel Kraftausdrücke beim Essen", bemerkte Carole trocken, während Kurt und Burt gleichzeitig versuchten, ihr Grinsen hinter einer Hand und/oder Serviette zu verbergen.

"Genau." Finn strahlte und plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. "Ähm, ups?"

Nachdem Kurt seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, tauchte er wieder hinter seiner Serviette auf. "Ich nehme also an, das bedeutet, dass du Blaine morgen im Chorraum nicht anbrüllen wirst?"

"Quatsch! Ich nehme mal an, er wird sowieso schon genug zu hören bekommen. Und ich will ihn nicht noch mehr in die Bredouille bringen."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn suspendieren würden", wandte Carole ein. "Er ist ein Schüler, der sich mit einem Freund unterhalten hat und keine Lehrkraft, die versucht einen Wettbewerb zu sabotieren, an dem sie noch nicht einmal selbst teilnimmt."

 _'Freund'_ – Kurt dachte darüber nach, Caroles Wortwahl zu korrigieren, entschied sich aber stattdessen, lieber seine Lasagne weiter zu attackieren.

"Weißt du, Alter, wenn du denkst, dass noch Parmesankäse oder sonstwas fehlt, dann könntest du es mir auch einfach sagen und ich geb's dir rüber", bot Finn an. Kurt ließ seine Gabel fallen und versuchte, nicht laut zu seufzen.

 

*** * ***

 

"Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich das nicht selbst machen müsste", versuchte Blaine es ein weiteres Mal und deutete auf sein Handy auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. "Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sich einer von euch mein Handy dafür ausleiht, wisst ihr."

"Reiß dich zusammen." Santana stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen, aber anscheinend nicht allzu hart. "Du hast die Suppe eingebrockt, du löffelst sie auch aus."

"Ernsthaft jetzt", fügte Puck hinzu. "Dieses Sing-Off ist deine Idee und wahrscheinlich würde dieser Arsch sowieso sofort auflegen, wenn einer von uns sich bei ihm meldet." Finn, Artie, Mercedes und Rachel nickten zustimmend und Kurt wunderte sich, wieviele Zeugen nötig waren, um ein Sing-Off zu verkünden.

Blaine seufzte und drückte die grüne Taste an seinem Handy, das er schon auf Mithören gestellt hatte. Kurt starrte ungläubig darauf, als ein fröhliches 'Bitte genießen sie die Musik, während der Teilnehmer erreicht wird' zu hören war und anschließend eine blecherne Version von 'Beat It' aus dem Lautsprecher erklang.

Puck sah ähnlich angewidert aus. "Alter, welcher Depp hat denn eine – was ist denn das? Eine Warteschleife? Ist ein Telefon, das ganz normal klingelt, zu altmodisch für einen Privatschüler, oder was?" Ein paar der anderen kicherten, aber als die Musik abbrach, verstummten sie.

"Ja hallo, Blaine! Welch unerwartetes Vergnügen. Hast du dich entschlossen, mir noch ein paar Tipps zu geben, so von Warbler zu Warbler?"

Blaine hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und Kurt legte ihm ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sebastian. Ich glaube du weißt sehr genau, dass ich dir diese Informationen unabsichtlich gegeben habe. Weshalb du sie eigenlich vertraulich hättest behandeln müssen – so von Warbler zu Warbler. Nachdem du das aber nicht gemacht hast, würde ich gerne die versammelte Warblerschaft in dieser Sache hören."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Aber wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann kann ich ihnen gern eíne Nachricht von dir weiterleiten."

"Als nächstes werde ich David und Thad anrufen", fuhr Blaine fort, als hätte er Sebastian gar nicht gehört. "Als Mitglieder des Rates kennen sie sich mit den Warbler-Regularien besser aus als du, schließlich bist du noch neu in der Gruppe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das als einen wichtigen Tagesordnungspunkt anerkennen; Vorwürfe der Ehrenkodex-Verletzung durch einen Warbler müssen von der gesamten Gruppe bezeugt werden."

Es folgte eine lange Stille. Kurt zog beeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er bezweifelte, dass Blaine sich mit dieser redegewandten Machtdemonstration bei Sebastian beliebt gemacht hatte, aber er hatte bei seinem Freund, seit Blaine im letzten Jahr für ihr Duett bei den Regionals gestritten hatte, nicht mehr diese besonnene, deutlich formulierte Leidenschaft gesehen und er fand es verdammt anziehend.

"Na schön", sagte Sebastian. "Wann und wo?"

Blaine teilte ihm die Details, die sich die New Directions für ihr Sing-Off überlegt hatten, im gleichen bedachtsamen Ton mit, obwohl sich seine Schulter unter Kurts Hand minimal entspannte – von 'stahlhart' zu 'angespannter Feder'.

"Du hast heute wirklich einen ziemlich autoritären Zug an dir, Blaine." Sebastians hämisches Grinsen war regelrecht hörbar. Kurt kniff die Augen zusammen, als der 'Captain' hinzufügte: "Vielleicht hätte ich dich schon viel früher ein bisschen reizen sollen. Das ist ziemlich sexy."

Blaine verdrehte die Augen. "Danke. Das findet mein Freund auch." Er nahm das Telefon in die Hand und beendete entschlossen das Gespräch. Er sah wütend auf das Handy hinab und drehte sich dann zu Kurt um, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen." Blaine wurde rot. "Ich hasse es, wenn er immer so tut, als würdest du gar nicht existieren. Aber das eben war unnötig, ich weiß."

Puck rief aus: "Machst du Witze? Das war genial. Und das kannst du dir von mir ruhig sagen lassen. Ich kenne mich aus mit all diesen sexy Sprüchen."

"Mit Referenzen an 'Puckzilla' natürlich", murmelte Kurt, als er seine verkrampften Finger von Blaines Schulter löste. Blaine griff nach oben und fing seine Hand ein. Er hielt sie zwischen seinen beiden Händen fest und formte erneut stumm die Worte 'tut mir leid', als Kurt ihn ansah."

"Ach, hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen", grinste Santana hinterhältig. "Ich für meinen Teil finde es toll, dass du uns einen kleinen Einblick in das Hummel/Anderson'sche Liebesleben erlaubt hast. Power-Dynamik – sehr schön – und ich habe euer Sexleben immer für total langweilig gehalten, wenn ich so an eure übelkeiterregende, offen zur Schau gestellte, süße Liebe denke."

Kurt und Blaine drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um und warfen ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und ein hochroter Finn sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als hätte der ihn gebissen.

"Kekse!" rief er und alle im Zimmer fuhren herum und starrten _ihn_ stattdessen an. Kurt musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um über diesen speziellen Themenwechsel nicht in Kichern auszubrechen.

"Ich meine, ähm, ich habe meiner Mom gesagt, dass wir uns treffen wollen, um die Song-Auswahl zu besprechen und sie hat gesagt, sie lässt uns Kekse hier. In der Küche. Die ich ganz vergessen habe und die ich jetzt holen werde. Ja."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt hielt Blaine auf dem Rücksitz fest umschlungen, während Mike fuhr und Finn vom Beifahrersitz aus Burt anrief.

"Lass die Augen zu, Schatz und drück ganz fest meine Hand. Du darfst nicht reiben, sonst machst du es noch schlimmer", erinnerte er ihn leise und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Mike ein Schlagloch erwischte und Blaine erstickt aufstöhnte. "Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen."

"Red' einfach weiter", sagte Blaine mit bebender Stimme und drückte seine Hand. "Red' einfach weiter, damit ich abgelenkt bin, Kurt, bitte."

Kurt schluckte und beugte sich noch tiefer über Blaine, der zusammengekrümmt auf seinem Schoß lag. Seine Stimme war ein grimmiges Flüstern. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast, Blaine. Du bist einfach der Wahnsinn. Du unglaublicher, dummer, romantischer, wunderbarer Mensch. Ich bin schon hunderte Male geslushiet worden und ich bin größer als du. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich gar nicht ins Gesicht getroffen. Du hättest das wirklich nicht für mich tun müssen." Er wusste, dass er dummes Zeug plapperte und wahrscheinlich auch weinte, wenn der Druck in seiner Kehle ihn nicht täuschte, aber es war ihm egal. Mike und Finn würden sich nicht darüber lustig machen. Er drückte Blaines Hand ein bisschen fester.

"Das war verrückt, aber ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich dafür und ich liebe dich trotzdem und ich werde Sebastian seine eigenen Eingeweide verfüttern, weil er es gewagt hat, dir weh zu tun."

"Meine—", unterbrach ihn Blaine und machte einen keuchenden Atemzug, als Mike eine besonders scharfe Kurve nahm, was ihn wegen seiner geschlossenen Augen ziemlich überrascht haben musste. "Meine Schuld. Bei dem Telefongespräch, am Ende. Deshalb wollte er dir was antun. Es tut mir so leid, Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, nein. Nein, nein, nein." Kurt rückte sich zurecht, damit er Blaine besser halten konnte. Er saß unbequem zusammengekrümmt da, aber um Blaine möglichst nahe zu sein, nahm er einen steifen Hals gern in Kauf. "Nein, es war überhaupt nicht deine Schuld. Sebastian ist gemein und grausam, genau wie all die anderen Mobber, denen wir schon gegenüber gestanden haben und er hat mich schon gehasst, bevor er mich zum ersten Mal getroffen hat. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber du warst so tapfer. Du bist so mutig, ihn so herauszufordern, und dich schützend vor mich zu stellen."

Blaine zitterte unter Kurts Händen. "So viel zum Thema Null-Mobbing-Politik. Ich glaube, ich werde es das nächste Mal lieber mit den Hockeyspielern aufnehmen."

Kurt lachte, aber mitten drin verwandelte es sich in ein Schluchzen. Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und fuhr fort mit seinem Beruhigungsmantra. "Alles wird gut werden. Du bist so tapfer. Ich liebe dich. Alles wird gut werden ..."

 

*** * ***

 

Es war kalt in dem Klassenraum. Oder vielleicht saß die Kälte auch in seinen Knochen. Kurt zog die Ärmel des Wollpullovers auf seine Hände herunter, vergrub das Gesicht in der weichen grauen Wolle und atmete tief ein. Er hatte diesen Pullover aus Blaines Kleiderschrank gestohlen, als er ein paar von Blaines Sachen geholt hatte, um sie ihm ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Zum Glück hatten die Ärzte, kaum dass die vier Jungs in der Notaufnahme angekommen waren, was immer auch in dem Slushie gewesen war, aus Blaines Auge ausgespült. Aber anscheinend hatte sich das Auge so entzündet und was sonst noch, dass sie entschieden hatten, ihn die Nacht über zur Beobachtung hierzubehalten, um den Schaden besser beurteilen zu können, wenn die Schwellung nachgelassen hatte. Nachdem Carole und Blaines Mutter gekommen waren und Kurt, Finn und Mike ihre Aussage gemacht hatten – gegenüber diesem Polizisten oder Krankenhaus-Security-Mann, oder wer auch immer das war – war Kurt zu Blaines Haus gefahren, um ein Care-Paket zu packen gegen die schlimmsten Krankenhaus-Übel: warme, flauschige Socken gegen kalte Fußböden, Pyjamas mit langen Ärmeln zum Schutz gegen kratzige Bettwäsche, Blaines Handlotion, um den Slushie-Geruch zu vertreiben, Blaines Lieblingskissen, usw.

Und dann hatte er sich auf Blaines Bett geworfen und sich fünf Minuten gestattet, um all sein Elend herauszuheulen. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, hatte er auf dem Weg nach draußen eine von Blaines offenen Schranktüren bemerkt und sich einen seiner Pullover heraus geholt und auf seinen Stapel obendrauf gepackt.

Als er mit den Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart ankam, bemerkte Kurt, dass er gedankenverloren an den Ärmelbündchen herumgezupft hatte und ließ sie los. Er legte die Hände flach auf die Schulbank, um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Wenn er den Strickpullover ausleierte, würde er sich bei Blaine entschuldigen müssen, wenn er ihn zurückgab.

Immer in der Annahme, dass er nichts noch Drastischeres tun würde, wie zum Beispiel seine Sai-Schwerter an Sebastians Ohren anzulegen. Der Gedanke war verlockend, aber Blutflecken und Wolle ließen sich nur schwer wieder voneinander trennen, wenn sie sich erst einmal vereint hatten.

Deshalb strich Kurt diese Option widerstrebend von seiner umfangreichen Auflistung. Dort gab es sehr viel mehr Durchgestrichenes, als Sternchen für tatsächlich durchführbare Vergeltungsmöglichkeiten.

 

~~Puck und Lauren als Helfer rekrutieren (falls sie noch mit mir spricht). Sebastian von der Dalton kidnappen und ins nächstbeste Dixie-Klo einsperren. Oder in die tiefste, verfügbare Mine, egal ob überflutet oder nicht.~~

~~Den Barista im Lima Bean bestechen, damit er etwas in Sebastians Kaffee panscht. Peperoni oder Wasabi? Eine Überdosis Abführmittel? Ziemlich krass aber zufriedenstellend.~~

*Wes anrufen, damit er ihm die 'Ich bin zutiefst von dir enttäuscht'-Rede hält. Ist aber wahrscheinlich nur bei einem der anderen Warbler wirkungsvoll, nicht bei Sebastian. Aber verdienen würden sie es alle. Nicht einer von ihnen hat angerufen, um zu erfahren, ob Blaine überhaupt ..... _[unleserliches Gekritzel, wo Kurts Wut über den Verrat ihn überwältigt hatte und er alles wieder hatte durchkritzeln müssen, nachdem er die wüsten Beschimpfungen in seiner eigenen Handschrift gelesen hatte]_

*Blaines Eltern überzeugen, Anzeige zu erstatten? Blaine wird wahrscheinlich nicht so weit gehen wollen. Er ist zu nett. Ich bin der boshaftere von uns beiden. Es fehlt ein stichhaltiger Beweis oder polizeiliches Interesse.

~~Robocall-Service buchen, damit sie Sebastians Nummer während der nächsten vier Wochen im 10-Minutentakt anwählen, um den Schlafrhythmus dieses Bastards zu stören und ihn daran zu hindern, meinen Freund per Telefon zu stalken.~~

*Sebastian dem Rektor der Dalton melden, wegen wiederholter Belästigungen von Blaine. Auch da wird Blaine dagegen sein. Allerdings habe ich Screenshots seiner wiederholten, zweideutigen Facebook-Nachrichten. Blaine wird sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr brauchen, um endlich einzusehen, dass Sebastian weitaus schlimmer ist, als 'einfach nur nervig und lästig'. _[noch mehr wütendes Gekritzel]_

 

Kurt seufzte, legte den Stift zur Seite und schaute auf, als Santana mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. Offensichtlich sorgte sie sich um ihn, was seltsam tröstlich war, obwohl er Blaine nicht erzählen würde, dass sie seinen Pullover wieder einmal beleidigt hatte. Nun, wenn irgendjemand eine gute Idee haben sollte, die Sebastian ebenfalls vor Schmerz gekrümmt zu Boden schicken würde, dann seine Lieblings-Teufelin. Kurt schob ihr seine Liste hin.

 

*** * ***

 

Während er mit seinem Vater am Zeitungsstand wartete, bis sie an der Reihe waren, wippte Kurt, einen Stapel Boulevard-Zeitschriften im Arm, aufgeregt auf den Zehen auf und ab. Burt sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Kurt wusste, dass er kurz davor war, ihn auszulachen. Schon wieder. Anscheinend hatte Kurt, als er die Zeitschriften für Blaine heraussuchte – gedankenverloren, aber glücklicherweise leise – eine Melodie improvisiert, zu der er "NYADA, NYADA, New York, New York, NYADA" gesungen hatte.

Er schaffte es aber, das Zehen-Gewippe auf dem letzten Teil der Fahrt zu Blaine auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Fast.

"Kurt! Hallo Mr Hummel–ich–meine–Burt ! Hi! Seid ihr vorbeigekommen, um mir meine Hausaufgaben zu bringen? Das ist wirklich, also, das ist super nett von euch."

Blaine war unter dem Einfluss seiner Schmerzmedikamente ziemlich lebhaft. Kurt grinste.

"Während Burt sich auf den Stuhl an Blaines Bett setzte, setzte Kurt sich darauf und schlüpfte unter Blaines Arm, den er ihm entgegenstreckte. "Kurt hat tatsächlich ein paar Neuigkeiten, und nachdem du auch einen großen Anteil daran gehabt hast, wollte ich dein Gesicht sehen, wenn er sie dir erzählt."

Blaine wandte Kurt ein strahlendes Auge zu und sagte: "Okay, dann hau sie mir um die Ohren. Ich bin bereit."

Kurt unterdrückte ein Prusten und zog den NYADA-Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, den Brief gemeinsam zu lesen, damit Blaine sofort zur Stelle wäre, wenn Kurt zusammenbrechen würde, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen .... zog Kurt den Brief aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

"Sehr geehrter Mr Hummel, wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Bewerbung an der NYADA. Wie sie wissen, verlangt unser strenges Auswahlverfahren sowohl eine schriftliche Bewerbung, als auch Beispiele herausragender Darbietung. Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie als NYADA-Finalist —"

Burt und Blaine begannen gleichzeitig, laut zu johlen und übertönten den Rest von Kurts Satz. Eine enthusiastische Umarmung von Blaine warf ihn nach hinten auf die Matratze. Er wedelte wild mit den Armen, um den Brief auf dem Nachttisch in Sicherheit zu bringen und spürte, wie Burt ihn an sich nahm, anschließend Kurts Hand ergriff und sie beide wieder in eine sitzende Position hochzog, um sie beide gleichzeitig zu umarmen.

"Wow. Schwindlig!", rief Blaine an Burts Schulter und Kurt spürte, wie sein Vater seinen Griff etwas lockerte, damit sie beide Atem holen konnten. "Aber ich glaube, diesmal ist es Gute-Nachrichten-schwindelig und nicht Blöde-Medizin-schwindelig. Kurt, du bist der Wahnsinn. So überaus und absolut fantastisch. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst."

"Na ja, ich bin schließlich noch nicht drin." Obwohl er versuchte, zurückhaltend zu bleiben, konnte Kurt ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Der Wahnsinn", wiederholte Blaine und stupste Kurt nachdrücklich mit dem Finger auf die Brust, bevor er sich wieder rückwärts in seine Kissen sinken ließ. Er grinste bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr und es sah lächerlich liebenswert aus, wenn auch ein bisschen einseitig. Kurt und Burt mussten lachen, als Blaine herzhaft gähnte, ohne sein Lächeln zu unterbrechen.

"Okay mein Junge", Burt klopfte Blaine auf die Schulter. "Kurt konnte es nicht abwarten, es dir zu erzählen, deshalb sind wir gleich nach der Schule hierher gekommen, aber du brauchst ganz eindeutig noch ein bisschen Ruhe. Wir werden jetzt heimfahren und uns ums Essen kümmern und Kurt kann später heute Abend noch einmal vorbei kommen, okay?"

"Großartig", Blaine grinste immer noch und Kurt beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

"Wir sehen uns dann", flüsterte er an seinen Lippen, bevor er sich von ihm löste. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, hätte Kurt schwören können, dass er Blaine schläfrig vor sich hinsingen hörte: "NYADA, NYADA, mein Freund ist der Hammer."

 

*** * ***

 

Auf dem Weg in die Aula blieb Kurt stehen, als Santana ihn am Ärmel festhielt. Sie drückte ihm eine winzige Kassette in die Hand. "Hier, fühlst du das? Das ist der Schlüssel zu legaler, königlicher Vergeltung für diesen dürren, verräterischen Arsch. Halt es eine Minute lang fest in deiner Hand und dann sag mir, dass du es wirklich nicht gegen ihn einsetzen willst."

Kurts Finger schlossen sich um die Kassette. "Ein Teil von mir möchte schon, aber der andere Teil hat Angst, dass wir selbst mit diesem Geständnis keine Gerechtigkeit erfahren werden. Sind wir nicht die besseren Menschen, wenn wir – ich weiß auch nicht – es einfach dem Karma überlassen?"

"Das Karma lässt sich keinen Slushie ins Gesicht schütten, um einen Freund zu schützen", warnte Santana. "Ich sag dir, wir können es aufgeben, für die Regionals um Michael zu kämpfen, aber wir sollten nicht in dieser Sache aufgeben. Oder hat der zur Zeit einäugige Wunderknabe dir geraten, die andere Wange hinzuhalten, damit ihr beide ähnliche aussehende Kriegswunden vorweisen könnt?"

Kurt gab ihr die Kassette zurück. "Hier geht es jetzt um mehr, als nur um Sebastian und mich. Ich bin dafür, dass wir den Warblern die Hand reichen und ihnen die Chance geben, sich zu überlegen, wo sie stehen wollen. Vielleicht schaffen sie es ja, Sebastian auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Oder aber, sie werfen ihn endgültig raus, was ich persönlich bevorzugen würde. Außerdem würde es sie zumindest ein klein wenig rehabilitieren, dafür, dass sie abgehauen sind, als ihr Freund, vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden lag."

Santana betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und Kurt wurde klar, dass ihm viel mehr herausgerutscht war, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte und dass er die Hand fest um den Schultergurt seiner Tasche gekrallt hatte. Er holte tief Luft, ließ los und faltete die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ist das die einzige Aufnahme seines Geständnisses?"

"Zur Hölle, nein. Ich habe gestern Abend drei Kopien davon gemacht – für alle Fälle. Falls wir doch noch einen Beweis an die Dalton schicken müssen, oder wohin auch immer."

"Kurt nickte. "In Ordnung. Wir werden Sebastian also mit dem Beweis konfrontieren, wenn die Warbler herkommen —"

"Das werde ich so genießen", murmelte Santana.

"Lass uns abwarten, wie sie reagieren und dann spontan entscheiden. Lass uns die besseren Menschen sein. "

"Aber mit einem Trumpf in der Hinterhand." Santana grinste. "Also gut. Ich lasse dich den noblen Weg wählen, wenn du zugibst, dass mein Plan brilliant war. Und wenn du einverstanden bist, dass wir das hier später nutzen werde, falls es nötig ist."

Kurt war überrascht, innerhalb von zwei Tagen zum zweiten Mal vollkommen unerwartet ein Mädchen zu umarmen. Überraschend. Und noch überraschender war, dass sie es zuließ. "Santana Lopez, du bist brilliant."

"Schon gut, schon gut. Lass mich los, damit wir diesen Privatschülern in den Hintern treten können. Ich brauche Anderson so schnell wie möglich zurück, damit er dein zunehmendes Kuschelbedürfnis absorbieren kann, bevor du uns alle ansteckst."

 

*** * ***

 

"Und sie haben ihn einfach alleine da sitzen lassen, als wäre er wegen schlechten Benehmens in die Ecke gestellt worden", endete Kurt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Er erwähnte nicht den Teil mit dem Tonband, als er Blaine an sich zog, der sich sofort an seinen Lieblingsplatz an Kurts Schulter schmiegte. Damit würden sie sich später noch beschäftigen können. Jetzt aber ......

"Klingt nach einer tollen Nummer. Wirklich schade, dass ich es verpasst habe", sagte Blaine. "Aber, na ja —" Er unterbrach sich, aber Kurt verstand es auch so. Einige der Vorkommnisse dieser Woche taten sehr viel mehr weh, als eine verkratzte Hornhaut. Deshalb drückte Kurt die Taste an seinem Handy, um den Text zu schicken, den er schon vorbereitet hatte und küsste Blaine sanft. Dann zupfte er den Pullover zurecht, den Blaine vorhin angezogen hatte – seine Koordination war heute schon viel besser – und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er lächelte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, als sich Blaines Zimmertür öffnete und drei schuldbewusst dreinschauende Jungs hereinkamen.

Blaine erstarrte. "Nick, Jeff, Trent."

Nick kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Hey, Blaine. Wir sind nur die ersten in einer langen Reihe längst überfälliger Entschuldigungen."

Kurt lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. Vielleicht brauchte er Wes doch nicht anzurufen.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe nicht auf und hoffe weiterhin auf Reaktionen meiner LeserInnen in Form von Kommentaren und / oder Kudos. Bitte enttäuscht mich nicht. <3 <3


End file.
